A Thousand Memories
by CaliAli
Summary: Sometimes anniversary's suck, This one certainly did. After deciding that leaving is the only option Starfire goes and finds a new home. Now that home has been taken from her too. And sometimes happily ever after isn't an option. RobStar BBRae R&R!


**A/N Here is the promised rewrite. It will be moving slowly, since I have lots of other stories out there. I wanted to show I was serious about rewriting it. This will be called A Thousand Memories. It is a bit different than the original, which I will leave up for now. Tell me what you think through reviews and PM's! Also for all the 'Mine' Fans reading this, I am starting on the next chappie and it should be up within the week. Sorry for going on the huge Hiatus. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

A Thousand Memories

Prologue

She slams her eyes shut as she quickly walks down the hall. She breaths out, running her fingers through her red locks, she opens her eyes which are wide with tears. She sees her name on the aluminum door she stopped at. 'Starfire.' It read, in curly black letters. The door slid open to reveal her pink room. She throws her pacnamal, Koyr, onto the circular bed crumpling the silk pink sheets.

She let out a small sob as the memory of what happened flooded her mind.

The other redhead was straddling him, her hands moving up his bare chest. 'Star!' He had said when he noticed her in the doorway, holding some glass figurine in her hands. The figurine she had held fell to the floor, shattering, before she ran off, her red hair the last thing he saw before she was gone.

Starfire grabbed her purple duffle and Koyr before rushing out of her room to Raven's. She barged in, putting her stuff on the floor and pulling her best friend into a bone crushing hug.

"Starfire. What. Are. You. Doing?" The red head released her and said, "I am leaving, dear friend."

"What? Why?"

"Robin. Tell him to...to be the happy for me."

Raven shut her eyes and something exploded in the main room.

"Where. Where are you going?" Raven knew. Oh yes, she sensed the emotions in Robins room. She thought it was Starfire. She tried to tune it out with meditation and it _had_ been working very well.

"I do not of the knowing yet. I have some of your human currency and I will find a place."

"Keep in touch, but are you-"

She was gone. Raven knew Starfire could move at the speed of light but not...no one, not even Starfire knew, Raven cried that night. For the first time. She really...cried.

That was the last time Starfire saw Titans Tower.

Twenty year old Kori Anders shoots up in bed, her heart beating fast, a cold sweat runs down her face. The alarm was blaring. In the middle of her sleepy haze she pulls her spandex suit on, stumbling over some of the haphazard junk lying about in the process.

Her mask slapped onto her face she runs out into the main room of the Watch Tower.

They have invaded, the gordanians...were in the watch tower.

Security has been breeched and a red alarm is blazing. The roof is busted and what lay before her scares the hell out of her.

Heroes, so many heroes were fallen. Blood smears the walls and pieces of spandex littered the floor..as well as **_bodies. _**A spear was shot through Supergirl's left shoulder, and it held her pinned to the wall. Green Arrow was down on the floor, dead. Speedy was over him, trying to awake his fallen hero.

Robin...Tim...He, he... "ROBIN!" Kory yelled, her panic setting in. The Twilight suit felt like it was constricting her. She closed her eyes, and before she could rush off in a haze of anger, she cleared her mind, and became who she could be, Twilight superhero of Gotham.

She sprinted forward, her feet barely touching the ground. Her eyes locked on Timmy, and she kicked the spear that the gordanian was about to push into his chest. It flew into the wall with inhuman force.

The lizard man looked at her with fire in his eyes and he lunged. She high kicked him and jumped back. While the Gordanian was dazed she gripped Robin's steel boots and tugged him into her arms.

She kept her eyes locked on the villain while she took her partner to safety. Batman took him from her care to one of the rooms, since he was injured and unneeded in battle. He could only make things harder.

While he took Tim she looked at him through her mask and said, "Hurry, get him to safety. Then I want you to run. We cannot beat them. Try to gather the injured, get them to gotham. I'll take care of my old friends here."

He gave a curt nod then ran Robin and Supergirl, whom he had picked off the wall earlier, down the empty corridor.

The Citadel had fleet ships surrounding the tower, ones Twilight herself recognized. She pressed her attention to the problem at hand.

Heroes weren't supposed to kill, but, as she ran forward pulling two knives from her back. She threw this rule away.

These...monsters were alien. They fought to the death, and so did she.

She felt her arm snap. The bone was broken, almost in two. She swung her leg up kicking the monster's legs out from under him, she also threw a knife, it settled in his heart. Which was in the middle of his neck?

"Twilight!" She heard someone yell, as she fell to the ground. Passing out from the pain.

-TT-

Raven sat on the couch that day, as the home and safe place of Kory Anders was being taken over. A thick book was settled in her palms, her violet eyes skimmed the pages. In her lap was a small green kitten, whom was sleeping.

Cyborg was tightening a wrench in their microwave. Beast Boy had accidentally heated something metal in the microwave. How he did, we'll never know.

Robin was now Nightwing, a dark hero, that took many traits from Batman. His hair was still short and spiky, like Robin's. Dick Grayson had made the switch just a few weeks ago.

There was a sharp pang from over near Cyborg, and some mumbled cursing. Nightwing walked into the room, and Cyborg shouted, "Hey! Night! Sorry man, but were getting another microwave, _again." _Shooting a glare at the kitten in the empath's lap, whatever Nightwing was about to say was interrupted by the door to the hallway opening.

Barbara Gordon, or Batgirl, walked into the Ops, and threw her arms around Dick's neck. "Oh! Morning everyone!" She said her eyes red with sleep.

Raven glared at the book she was reading. Her morning now perfectly ruined.

The TV screen flickered to life, as a transmission was coming in. A bat symbol hovered in the middle.

An old mentor's face flickered to life on the screen.

"We need you. The Watch Tower has been infiltrated"

Five startled gasps filled the deafening silence.

Word Count- 1068

* * *

UNEDITED


End file.
